Soul Mates
by Craigtuucker
Summary: In this Au, everyone is born with a tattoo. On this tattoo is the first thing your soul mate says to you. This is just what happened when Craig and Tweek met.
Craig sat sluggishly on his sofa. He hated family gatherings. He hated his family.

He was sat texting his friends about what was happening.

He looked over at his sister who was talking to their cousin, Red. Red was the same age as Craig yet preferred to talk to Ruby who was two years younger than the two. Ruby being fourteen while Craig and Red were both sixteen.

He listened to their conversation. They were talking about their tattoos.

"I hate mine" Ruby stated, rubbing at her arm where hers is placed in an attempt to rub it away. "All it says is 'Hi'. I say hi to everyone? I might have already met them. I know because all it says is hi" she complained.

Red rolled her eyes. "I've got the answer to a maths question. It's worse than 'Hi' like oh my god" she laughed.

Craig just frowned. Well at least you don't have an apology on your arm.

Red turned to face Craig. "What's yours, Craig?" She asked, patting the space next to her inviting him to sit down.

He let out an agitated sigh and sat next to her. He rolled up his sleeve showing his.

Red just laughed. "God you must really hate that"

"Yeah. I do" he muttered, rolling his sleeve back down. "Ruby's is the worst, however"

"True" she shrugged. Ruby just rolled her eyes.

After a few minutes Craigs mother went into the living room. "Dinners ready!" She exclaimed. They don't have family gatherings often, so Ruby and Craig barley see Red.

Everyone sat at their places. Craig wasn't particularly hungry, so he was picking at his food.

"Craig." His mother snapped. "Eat."

Craig sighed again and ate a little bit. Craig didn't enjoy eating near big groups of people. It just didn't really appeal to him. It wasn't unusual. It was a nasty trait that ran all throughout Craig's huge family.

After everyone had finished his mother forced him and Ruby to tidy the kitchen as she 'spent ages making it' so it was only fair that they tidied up.

Craig just flipped her off. That was a bad idea because he started a chain of people flipping each other off. Another terrible trait that ran through his family. Everyone flipped people off.

Craig had a really messed up family. One of the main reasons he hated them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The tweak family had just moved house. He didn't want to. Tweek had always found it hard to make friends and even after living in the same place all his life, he made about four friends.

He helped his parents carry in box, after box. That was hard, but then he would have to unpack every box. They were mainly full of his mothers endless collection of ornaments that never get put up on shelves.

Then came Tweeks almost endless amount of medication. He needed it to stop him from twitching so much. He needed them to sleep. He needed them for anxiety.

He took the box full of them and went into his new bedroom. It was bigger than his last one. His bed had already been placed in there along with an end table. He placed all his medication in the drawer. He didn't like it being out in the open.

His mother came upstairs and gave Tweek a quilt and some pillows. She also gave him some sheets to put on them.

So with great difficulty, Tweek made his bed. Knowing him he got overly stressed and nearly started crying.

When he was finally finished he made sure it looked as nice as possible.

The time they had arrived at their house was pretty late so everyone was tired and pretty much went straight to bed. There was no wifi in the house yet which just stressed Tweek out even more.

His mother came in to say good night to him. "Tweek, honey?" She said softly

"Yeah, mom?" He asked, sitting up.

"Here's an extra blanket in case you're cold. Since the boilers not working here we're going to have to wrap up warm and drink plenty of coffee to keep us warm. Okay, sweetie?" She said while handing him the blanket.

"That's fine, mom. I'll see you in the morning" Tweek yawned while spreading the blanket out and getting himself comfortable.

"Sleep well, Tweek" she said, walking out and turning the light off, leaving Tweek to try and sleep.


End file.
